Goku's Pain
by Super Saiyan Ax
Summary: A 'What If?' Fanfic where Goku battles the Ginyu Force and Frieza (Dont wanna give too much away)


Goku's Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with FUNimation.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: This is a 'What if?' fanfic. It starts out right before Goku fights the Ginyu Force. Everything before that is mostly the same as in the television show. Everything after that is mostly different. (Including how easily Goku defeats the Ginyu Force. Here we go.)  
  
Part 1  
  
Goku kneals beside his son and pops a sensu bean in his mouth. Gohan's eyes flitter open.   
  
"Dad!" Gohan yells.  
  
"Hi, Gohan." he says.  
  
"Well, let's go see about Krillin." Goku says and stands up. He walks over to Krillin and hands him a sensu bean.  
  
Krillin eats it and stands up. "Goku, I'm glad to see you, but... I think maybe you came in vain. These guys are strong, Goku. One of them beat Vegeta like he was a ragdoll!" Krillin says.  
  
"Well.." Goku says, "Let me try something." And with that, he places his hands on Krillin's head.  
  
"What are you doing, Daddy?" Gohan asks.  
  
"I'm reading Krillin's mind." he says.  
  
The images of what had happened to Krillin and Gohan and Vegeta over the past few days float into Goku's mind.  
  
"Wow... I had no idea I was cutting it that close.." Goku says, turning to Recoome. He looks at Vegeta who is standing on a plateau about thirty feet behind Recoome. "Vegeta! Catch!" Goku yells and hurls a sensu bean at him.  
  
Recoome snaps at it as it flies by and results in a few broken teeth. Vegeta catches it.  
  
"Eat it, Vegeta!" Goku screams at him. Vegeta pops it in his mouth and instantly looks much healthier.  
  
"Wow.. I feel incredible!" Vegeta says under his breath.  
  
  
---------- Back on Earth ----------  
  
  
Chichi wakes up, screaming. "Gohan's in trouble!!! I just know it! He's hurt!!!"  
  
"Chichi, calm down! It was only a nightmare!" Bulma's dad tells her.  
  
"No!" Chichi says. "He is hurt and I want to see him. Now."  
  
"Well, I supposed I could call Bulma on the satellite phone..." he tells her.  
  
"No. I don't think you understand, little man. I want to see my son. You are going to build me a spaceship so I can go see my son. Now, do you understand?" Chichi asks nicely.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Chichi." Bulma's father says. "Namek is too dangerous for you. I can't allow you to go there. Sorry."  
  
"You'll be sorry if you don't build me that spaceship, old man!!!" Chichi yells at him. She grabs him by the collar of her shirt and pulls him up to eye level. "NOW, do you understand??????" she asks. He knods.   
  
Chichi drops Bulma's dad and says, "Good! Now get to work!"  
  
  
---------- Back on Namek ----------  
  
  
Goku steps up to Recoome. "Hello, there."  
  
"Hehe. Burter, get me a reading on this kid." Recoome instructs.  
  
"Don't worry, Recoome." Burter says, laughing. "His power level is only 1,000."  
  
"1,000 huh? I was hoping for a challenge." Recoome says. "I am Recoome! Prepare for the Recoome Boom of Doom!"  
  
Recoome rushes at Goku but then stops. Goku, faster than the eye could see, had landed a hit on Recoome. His elbow was buried deep in Recoome's stomache. Goku withdrew his elbow and Recoome falls to the ground, twitching.  
  
"What! No one's ever done that before!" Jeice says.  
  
"Well.. I'd have to say thats a first." Burter complies.  
  
"Wow! a KO! Thats my dad!" Gohan yells proudly.  
  
"Are you sure thats Goku??" Krillin asks, confused.  
  
  
---------- Back on Earth ----------  
  
Within the hour, Bulma's father had perfected another space ship so that she could make it to Namek in less than twenty minutes.  
  
"It's not as large or as comfy as the one Goku took. It's only a one-person craft and very snug. You can barely move around in it. But, it will allow you to go at speeds faster than light. You should be there within 18.7 minutes." Bulma's father says.   
  
"And those will be the longest 18.7 minutes of my life..." Chichi says,sighing. "Well don't just stand there, suit me up!"  
  
  
---------- Back on Namek ----------  
  
  
Burter lie on the ground, almost dead.   
  
"Now's your last chance. You can still leave this planet, if you wish." Goku tells Jeice.   
  
Jeice take off in the other direction and goes to get Captain Ginyu.  
  
"Well, some friend he is." Goku says, looking back at Recoome and Burter.  
  
"He ran away!" Gohan yells.  
  
Vegeta steps up behind them, laughing. "You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?" Krillin asks.  
  
"Kakarot may be a lot stronger than he was. He may be stronger than even I, but he is still no match for Frieza." Vegeta says, wiping dried blood from his face.  
  
"You mean to tell us there is someone more powerful than that?" Krillin asks, laughing.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta says, snarling. "And he has probably gained immortality already."  
  
"I don't think so.. its too calm. On Earth, when the Eternal Dragon is awoken, the sky turns black and all kinds of weird things happen." Krillin says.  
  
"Yeah, thats right! So there still may be some hope!" Goku says.  
  
"Then I dont get it, why hasn't Frieza used the Dragonballs yet?" Vegeta wonders.  
  
"I know! I bet he doesnt know the password! Unlike the Dragonballs of Earth, you have to know a password to use the ones here!" Goku exclaims. "So there still may be a slim chance that we could win!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up.." Vegeta mutters.  
  
  
---------- Back to Bulma ----------  
  
  
Bulma sighs, and closes her eyes. "Why do I have to be stuck on this freaking planet??!?" she screeches. "And even worse, I can't even pick up my soap operas!" She says, pounding the remote.  
  
Bulma looks up to the sky as she sees what appears to be some sort of a falling star. As it nears, she realizes its a ship... "It's Goku! He's finally hear to save me!!!"  
  
The ship crashes into the ocean near her and she runs to the coast of it. "Goku! Goku! Come on out!" she screams.  
  
The hatch opens... and Chichi steps out of the ship. She wades in and looks at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! Where is my Gohan??" Chichi screeches.  
  
"He went with Vegeta and Krillin." Bulma says, disapointed that Goku isnt here.  
  
"VEGETA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chichi screams, going ballistic.  
  
"Yeah, they had to join forces or something.." Bulma tells her.  
  
"Oh.." Chichi says. "And you let him go with them?!?"   
  
"Well, its not like I could stop him." Bulma says, defensively.  
  
"Well, I guess not.." Chichi admits. "Well, at least Goku is with them now."  
  
"Goku is here?" Bulma asks.  
  
Chichi knods, "He is supposed to be here by now."  
  
"Well, I havent seen anyone in a while.." Bulma tell Chichi.  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Chichi asks.  
  
"I'm... not sure..." Bulma says.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza rockets by overhead in his hoverchair thing. Both girls cover their mouths to muffle their screams.  
  
  
---------- Back to Goku ----------  
  
Goku looks up into the air as Captain Ginyu and Jeice appear.  
  
"Back so soon?" Goku asks.  
  
"Yea so come and get me!!!" Captain Ginyu yells and flies off to the north.  
  
"Well, if he's wants to fight, I'm game. Seeya later Gohan." Goku says and flies off in the direction Ginyu went.  
  
Unknown to Goku, Captain Ginyu, Jeice, and Frieza have devised a plan to lure Goku away from his friends!  
  
Goku appears in front of Ginyu. Surprised at his speed, Ginyu crashes into the ground.   
  
Ginyu leaps back in the air, "No one makes a fool out of Captain Ginyu!"  
  
Goku thinks to himself, "Wow, this guy is stronger than the others. I'd better not play around wit this guy, go ahead and finish him off.."  
  
Goku begins to charge up the amount of energy needed to destroy a being as powerful as Captain Ginyu.  
  
  
---------- Back to Gohan ----------  
  
Frieza, sitting in his chair half a mile from Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta, sees Ginyu rocket off and Goku disappears after him. "Hmm.. the small black-headed one called him 'daddy'.. that could be a weaknes.. Here we go." Frieza says and heads toward the three.  
  
Reaching them, Frieza calls down to them, "Hello, boys!"  
  
"Its.. its.. Frieza!!!!!!!" Vegeta yells, and his face goes pale.  
  
"Why, hello, Vegeta! Nice to see you again!" Frieza greets him.  
  
"We cant fight him. On the count of three, we split up. He can't follow us all, unless he knows a certain technique that is..." Vegeta tells Krillin and Gohan.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Vegeta. I only want one of you." Frieza says and relases an energy blast at Gohan.  
  
Gohan, frozen with fear, can't dodge it. It hits him and surrounds his body. Gohan, in the energy cage, floats up behind Frieza's hoverchair. "Tata for now, boys!" Frieza yells.  
  
"NO!" Krillin yells, "Gohan!!!"  
  
Krillin powers up and fires a ki blast at Frieza's hoverchair. Frieza absorbs the energy. "Fool! You think you can destroy me?" Frieza fires an incredibly large blast at Krillin.  
  
Krillin leaps out of the way, but the blast chases him, and finally hits. Krillin falls to the ground and slowly fades away.  
  
"NOOOO!!! KRILLIN!!!" Gohan yells.  
  
An enraged Gohan powers up and attacks the cage he is in. His attack bounces off the wall of the cage and hits him. Gohan falls back onto the bottom of the cage, unconcious.  
  
"All hope is lost." Vegeta thinks. "Frieza has Kakarot's son. Now he can exploit that weakness and get anything he wants..."  
  
Frieza turns and rockets back towards his headquarters. He flies over the rock facing Bulma and Chichi are under and hears someone yell, "CHICHI! ITS GOHAN!!!" and then "GOHAN!!!!!!!!!" Frieza stops, turns, and lands near the rock facing. Gohan, who has already woken up, sees his mother.  
  
"MOM!" Gohan yells.  
  
"So thats his mother.." Frieza thinks. "This could be another of that guy's weaknesses..." Frieza fires two more energy blasts. They fly toward Bulma and Chichi, and encapture them in energy cages as well. They float up beside Gohan.  
  
  
---------- Back to Goku ----------  
  
  
"Ka..me....Ha..me...HA!!!" Goku yells, firing an incredibly large blast at Ginyu. It catches him in the stomache and he flies toward the ground. Ginyu crashes and lies there, groaning.  
  
"Ka..me....Ha..me...." Jeice appears behind Goku as he is charging up. Goku disappears and re-materializes above Jeice.  
  
"HA!!!" Goku yells, firing a second energy blast. It hits Jeice in the chest and he flies to the ground, crashing into Ginyu. It kills them both.  
  
Goku lowers his head and flies back to where Gohan is.  
  
  
---------- Back to Vegeta ----------  
  
  
Vegeta stands there, his hair blowing in the wind.   
  
Goku flies in towards him and lands beside him.  
  
"Where are they??" Goku yells.  
  
"Frieza took the kid. Krillin's dead." Vegeta said, almost in sorrowful manner... but that couldnt be, could it?  
  
"WHAT? And you didn't even try to help them???" Goku demands.  
  
"It was FRIEZA!!! What was I supposed to do? Ask him to take me instead?" Vegeta asks, angrily.  
  
"I would have." Goku says. "I'm sorry.... You're right. There's nothing you could have done.."  
  
"Now, to find this Frieza." Goku says.  
  
"Dont be stupid, Kakarot." Vegeta says. "You cant defeat Frieza."  
  
"He has my son!" Goku says through gritted teeth. "I have to try."  
  
Goku closes his eyes, concentrating on the energy sources... his eyes snap open and his ki absorbs him. Goku blasts off into the sky.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes as he became nearer and nearer to Frieza. He could see his headquarters building coming into view... There he was. Frieza. And his son. And Bulma and Chichi...   
  
"What are they doing here?" Goku asks himself.  
  
Goku stops, hanging ten feet in the air above Frieza.  
  
"Release my friends and family. Now!" Goku yells.  
  
"Now, now. The way I see it. You are in no position to make demands." Frieza says. "One wrong move, and your precioius son might lose his head, so to speak."  
  
"Ok. Fine. I'll give you anything I can if you let them go." Goku says.  
  
"Good. I want the password to the Dragonballs." Frieza says.  
  
"Don't tell him, dad!" Gohan yells.  
  
Goku stares at Frieza and slowly floats to the ground.  
  
"Done." He said and tells him the password.  
  
Frieza turns to his other henchmen. He glances over at the three prisoners and back at his henchmen. "Kill them." He whispers, so that Goku can't hear.  
  
The men walk over to the prisoners and act as if they are going to free them. Frieza releases the energy cages and they fall to the ground. The men grab them by the neck and stabs a prod in their back. It electricutes them. Gohan, Bulma, and Chichi fall to the ground, dead. Slowly, they fade away...  
  
"No... NO!" Goku yells, leaps on Frieza, and hurls him three hundred feet back to the spot where Vegeta is. Goku becomes engulfed in his ki and flies to the spot.   
  
When he gets there, Frieza is just getting up, and Vegeta is watching, confused.  
  
"Kakarot, what is going on?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"He killed my family... they're dead... Gohan.. Chichi.." Goku says, looking at the ground, about to cry. He looks up at Frieza. "And now he will pay."  
  
"Kakarot, you can't possibly defeat Frieza!!!" Vegeta yells.  
  
"Thats what you think." Goku says, and leaps in the air.  
  
Frieza fires an enormous blast at Goku, which he catches and hurls back at him.  
  
"Ka.. me.. Ha.. me.. HA!!" Goku yells, releasing the largest blast at Frieza he had ever created.  
  
It hits Frieza and he falls to the ground, but immediately jumps back up.  
  
Frieza creates an energy ball larger than his body and hurls it at Goku.  
  
Goku dodges it but it, somehow, still hits him. He spirals out of the air and lands on the ground.  
  
Frieza jumps into the air and floats up higher and higher. He creates another smaller energy sphere in his right palm and hurls it at Goku. As it nears him, it grows noticably larger. Goku disappears and re-materializes in the air.   
  
Goku begans breathing harder and his anger increases. "You will PAY!" he sreams and a gold light surrounds him. Minutes later, when the golden light dies down, Goku is different... his hair is a goldish color and his eyes are turquoise.  
  
"I dont believe it... He is a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta says to himself.  
  
But, Goku doesn't stop there. His anger continues to grow and the slowly fading golden light begins to grow brighter and he transforms to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Goku creates a large energy blast and throws it at Frieza. It hits him and he falls to the ground. He gets up seconds later.   
  
"Fool! It will take more than that do defeat the likes of me!" Frieza yells.  
  
"What? Not even a Super Saiyan in SS2 Form could defeat Frieza? He must be one strong little bitch.." Vegeta says.  
  
Goku, enraged that he can't defeat the murder of his family and avenge their deaths, begins to glow again. Minutes later, his hair is longer, down to his shoulders, and the turquiose in his eyes shines much brighter.  
  
Vegeta can only stare. "How can he do that???"  
  
"It's time we end this, Frieza!" Goku yells.  
  
"Yes. For once, I agree." Frieza says.  
  
Goku's eyes half close in concentration as he builds up his energy and strength. "KaoKen Attack times 20!!!!" He yells and a blinding reddish light surrounds him. He flies at Frieza with amazing speed and hits him. Goku punches him from above and he flies toward the ground. But, Goku materliazes under him and punches him from underneath. He flies back up in the air. Goku re-materializes above him and punches him down, and then punches him back up. He contines this for a while and then just materialzes under him and punches him in the air.  
  
He soars up and as the attack wears off, Goku yells "KaoKen attack times 20!!!" again and flies at him even faster. This time, when Goku hits him, he flies toward the ground and barely moves.  
  
Frieza opens his eyes. "Jeice told me you let him go. You showed compassion. I thought, 'What a wussie!' Where's the compassionate guy at now?" Frieza demands.  
  
"That Goku died when you murdered my family!" Goku says. "KaoKen attack times 30!!!" Goku, in the blinding light, flies toward Frieza. He hits him, pounds him into the ground. Frieza dies there, yet Goku continues to punch his lifeless body until it fades away.  
  
Goku stands up and his features return to normal.  
  
Vegeta walks over to Goku.  
  
"Incredibly, Kakarot. The Dragonballs! I forgot all about them!" Vegeta yells. He and Goku blast off towards Frieza's headquarters.   
  
When they get there, they find the Dragonballs all there, but not in perfect condition. One is busted, broken.  
  
Goku drops to his knees and begins to sob. "No! The Dragonballs are useless now! If one is damage, then the rest cant do anything. I cannot wish my family back..."  
  
Goku stands up, accepting his fate, knowing what he had to do.  
  
"Vegeta. You have changed through all of this. I believe you are truly good now." Goku says.  
  
A cocky grin spreads over Vegeta's battered face. "Whatever you say, Kakarot."  
  
"That's why... I bestow upon you the title of Protector of the Earth." Goku says.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asks, confused.  
  
"My family is gone. I have no reason to live. I know what I must do. My family and friends are waiting for me in the Next Dimension." Goku says, smiling.  
  
Vegeta knods, understanding.  
  
"I know you will do a good job, Vegeta. Thanks for everything."   
  
"No problem, Kakarot. Thank you as well." Vegeta says, a little surprised at what he had just said.  
  
Goku turns and blasts off far, far into the deserts of Namek where he can fulfill his destiny. Goku lands and looks up at the sky. "I'm coming, Gohan." he calls.  
  
And with that, he performs the secret attack King Kai had taught him. He could still see King Kai teaching it to him. "Never perform this attack unless desperate measure occur. No one can survive it. Not even yourself."  
  
With that, he began to call the energy into his body. Knowing that he would be re-united with his family in the Next Dimension.  
  
"Ka..me....Ha...me.." Goku said, powering up.  
  
"Ka..me.. Ha..me.. KameKazi!" he yells and the energy coarses over his body like fire. And then he was gone, floating between the two worlds...  
  
  
---------- King Kai's ----------  
  
"Look! It's Daddy!" Gohan yelled, as Goku landed on the tiny planet King Kai lived on. He walked over to Gohan and picked him up.   
  
"Good to see you, Gohan." Goku greeted him.  
  
"You too, Daddy!" Gohan said.  
  
"Hi, Goku!" Chichi said, walking over and hugging him.  
  
"Long time, no see, Goku!" King Kai said.  
  
"Funny seeing you here, Goku." Piccolo said, smiling.  
  
  
And they all 'lived' happily ever after, playing scrabble, and drinking hot cocoa on King Kai's planet.  
  
  
Wasn't that a good story? Yes? No?   
  



End file.
